Present
by Azrael-Autumn
Summary: (Secret Santa fanfic) Basically, Reborn has a weird way of preparing and giving what he deems worthy as a present to Vongola Decimo. It includes one Naito Longchamp and... carrot? -One Shot


A/N: A fic written for Secret Santa to _**Flechette-Mango.**_

Hope you'll like it!:)

And Merry Christmas~

* * *

><p>The hitman-now in his teens-resisted the urge to rub his hand together and cackle madly when he saw the victim- no, Naito Longchamp picking up the glasses he had left on the don's table and started reading the message he had left behind. Instead, he settled for a smirk and gives his signature fedora a tilt.<br>This is going to be fuunnn.

x.X.x

Somewhere in the heart of Italy, the Vongola mansion, a brunet shuddered when he felt a chill flash down his spine and his intuition screaming.

He gave a forlorn stare at the stacks of paperwork on his desk and groan.

Something is going to happen and the chance of his paperwork increasing had just secured a 100% rate.  
>Just great.<p>

x.X.x

"Naito? What are you doing?"

Tsuna stares blankly at Naito who suddenly barge into his room in the middle of the day, his eye twitching in irritation at the time dwindling away while he waits for Naito to reply.

Damn. He really needs to get on with the paperwork.

Come to think of it, where is Mangusta?

"Naito?"

He blinked in surprise when a pair of sunglasses appeared on the man's face.

"Cool! Sawada-Chan! These glasses really work! You're a carrot now!" Naito exclaimed happily while the brunet slowly got up from his chair and edge closer to the window.

"… Carrot?"

"Ciaosuu, dame-tsuna."

The brunet's gaze slides towards the raven hair teen.

"It's your fault, isn't it?"

Reborn gave a nonchalant shrug before turning to face Naito who seems to have a dreamy expression on his face.

"Those glasses are rumored to let you see as your greatest desire. Apparently his was a carrot."  
>When the hit man turns to face the young mafia don, he was greeted with an empty presence.<p>

"Well, I hope you'll enjoy my gift, Tsuna."

x.X.x

"Jy-Jyudaimei?" Gokudera arched an eyebrow at the brunet who seems to be hiding in his office.

Raising a finger to his lips, Tsuna signaled his situation to the silver hair teen in sign language before opening his window and jumping out.

Within a second, the door slammed open, revealing Naito who had a crazed expression on.

His gaze turned on the bomber. "Where is my carrot?!" Gokudera took several steps back, only for Naito to grab onto his collar and shook him violently.

"Where the hell did you keep my carrot-chan?!"

"What do you think you're doing, you idiot?!"

Crouching on the second floor window sill, Tsuna mentally apologizes to the bomber before opening the window and slipping into the room.

x.X.x

"Tsuna?"

"Ah, Takeshi." He gave a wry smile before sighing.

"If Naito were to ask you about my whereabouts, just tell him that you –"

"CARROT-CHAN!"

Tsuna cursed before turning back to the window and leaped out within a heartbeat, leaving a very confused rain guardian behind.

"Eh?"

x.X.x

Tsuna continues to run madly across the garden, hoping to shake Naito off his trail.

"SORRY!"

Tsuna raised his hand as he ran past them towards the metal fence of the mansion, a desperate glint in his eyes.

"Bossu?"

"Kufufufu, what-"

"SHITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT."

His words were left hanging in the air as he ran back and past them in the opposite direction he had previously come from.

"Mukuro-sama?"

"Yes? Nagi?"

"Is that-"

"CARROTTTTTT-CHANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!"

A trail of dust cloud was left behind Naito as he ran past them too, the two mists coughing madly, Chrome especially.

"Kufufu-"

"I'LL KILL HIM."

Mukuro took a step back, cold sweat glistening on his forehead as a dangerous glint shimmered in her eyes while her hands were stationed protectively on her bulging stomach.

"Mukuro-sama," she turns towards him, a sweet, deceptive smile on her face. "Don't stop me."

"NAGI?!"

x.X.x

"Are you training too, Sawada?!"

Ryohei observed that his brother shot him a dirty look without pulling any expression on his face. Though he has no idea how he did it, but it's pretty extreme.

Ryohei continues to run beside the brunet, not noticing the distress in his eyes.

"Sawada?"

"… Yes?"

"How-" His head swerved violently when he heard a loud yell from the back.

"CARROT-CHANNNNNNNNNNNN!"

Tsuna wiggled his nose in frustration, annoyance shining through his eyes. He grunted slightly before diving into a bush at the side, making his escape barely a second before Naito ran towards the sun guardian.

Ryohei grin widened.

"YOU'RE PRETTTY EXTREME, NAITO!"

Tsuna cackle madly when he saw Naito being grabbed by his sun guardian and restricted by an arm around his neck, preventing his escape.

x.X.x

The brunet slumped down in his leather chair in his office, his brow furrowed and his forehead glistened with sweat.

He flinched when he heard a loud thump from outside his door, his guard starting rising till he heard laughter from… Nagi?

Oh lord.

He pushes down a bubbling maniacal laughter.

Now he's never going to leave his office until Nagi calms down.

Then again, he grinned before flopping himself down on his leather couch, somehow, the entire situation looks ridiculous and amusing from a passer-by point of view.

He bit his lip harder and his arm snake around his middle. Unable to control it any longer, he tilted his head back and burst into a full rambunctious laughter. It was loud and clear and there were tears of mirth running down his cheek. In the end, he collapses in a fit of laughter.

At the other side of the door, laughter rang loudly, grabbing the attention of his guardians and one hitman.

Reborn grinned before chuckling softly.

Looks like _making Tsuna relax_ mission is a smashing success.

Soft white snow gently falls from the sky, showcased like a perfect painting from the glass windows.

_Merry Christmas,_ The raven teen hand reached up to tilt his fedora. _Merry Christmas._


End file.
